


How to Save a Life

by liquidmetaldarkling



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidmetaldarkling/pseuds/liquidmetaldarkling
Summary: Julie meets three former CSIs.





	How to Save a Life

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11101943/1/How-to-Save-a-Life

Julie walked through the hallway of the CSI crime lab. But something was unusual: There was nobody. She walked into Russell’s office but there was no one.  
“Are these mushrooms?” a huge man asked behind her and walked behind Russell’s desk.  
Julie looked at him. She knew him. From a picture maybe? “Who are you?”  
The man smiled. “Oh yeah, I’m sorry. I’m Warrick Brown.”  
“You’re Warrick Brown? You’re Nick’s dead best friend?” Julie asked and when Warrick nodded she continued: “But you’re dead. I can’t talk to you…that’s impossible.”  
“It’s not because you talk to him.” Another male voice told her.  
Julie turned around and saw a man leaning against the doorframe with coffee in his hand. “And you are?”  
“Michael Keppler. I’m dead too. I worked here too many years ago. This office looks different now.” The man answered and took a sip of his coffee.  
“So you both are dead.” Julie was getting scared she looked back to Warrick and then to Mike again. “Does this mean I’m dead too?” She didn’t want to die. She was too young but Mike and Warrick were even younger than her.  
“Not yet.” Mike easily replied.  
The blond women opened her mouth in shock and turned to Warrick who said: “It’s still up to you if you die or not.”  
“No, you’re not real! I’m dreaming. I’m alive!” Julie said loudly.  
A young woman with curly entered the room. “Hey, boys what’s up here?”  
“This is Julie Finlay. She doesn’t believe us.” Mike explained to the girl.  
The girls walked over to her and shook her hand. “Hi, Finn, I’m Holly Gribbs. I heard a lot of things about you.”  
Julie looked at her hand which touched Holly’s a few seconds ago. She looked down at herself. She was dressed in a white dress. She would ever in her life wear a dress like this. “What is happening here? Why am I here?”  
“Come with me.” Holly held out her hand and Julie took it. She walked with her into layout room. Mike and Warrick followed them. They stopped at the door and Holly let go of Julie’s hand.  
The older women looked at her and walked then into the room. The table in the middle of the room was full with pictures. Pictures of a crime scene. It didn’t take Julie long to realize that these pictures were taken in her apartment. She looked shocked at the three who were standing on the other side of the table. She didn’t remember what happened in her apartment. She didn’t remember anything.  
Mike gave her a file. “This is the file to the case. Maybe you want to read it.”  
Julie took the file and opened it. “You got hit very hard. Be prepared.” Warrick warned her. She nodded and started reading. Tears came to her eyes while she read it. She couldn’t believe that this happened to her. “I can’t remember anything about this.” She said when she finished the report. “I’m in coma now?!”  
Holly nodded. “You are.” Suddenly everything around them changed and they were standing in a hospital room. In Julie’s hospital room. Julie saw herself lying in the hospital bed. She walked to the bed. Her bruises were almost healed. The only thing she could hear was the beeping of the machines. Then the door opened and her supervisor came in. “Russell.” Julie said quietly.  
Russell put flowers in the vase which was standing on the table. “I know that you can’t see them but I can tell you they are beautiful.” He started to explain her how the flowers looked and what meaning they had. Julie smiled when she heard Russell talking. He cares a lot about her and her eyes began to water when she saw that he was about to cry too. “Jules, please come back. Open your eyes. We miss you. I miss you.”  
Julie turned to Warrick, Holly and Mike. “I want to go back!” They were back in the layout room. “I want to live! I want my normal life back! How can I go back?”  
“You have to fight for your life. You have two minutes left. You either walk out of this room and fight for your life or you will stay here with us forever.” Holly explained.  
“I like you all but I should go.” Julie said and walked to the door of the layout room.  
“Don’t worry we will see you again someday.” Warrick told her and smiled. “When you see Nick…Could you tell him that I wish him good luck in his new job and that I love him…not in a romantically way of course.”  
Julie nodded. “I will.” She opened the door. Everything behind it was white. She could only see a white light.  
“See you soon, Jules!” Mike said and Holly hit him. “That’s not nice to say when you’re dead and she is alive.”  
“Right, sorry.”  
“Take care, Finn!” Holly said and smiled to her.  
Julie just smiled. Then she turned around and walked through the door into the bright white light.


End file.
